


beauty & her prince

by bitesizedchen (sunnysidechen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Prince Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/bitesizedchen
Summary: here's a little fairytale of how prince kim jongdae meets his princess, byun baekhee.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	beauty & her prince

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhh i've been wanting to write female!exo for so long and i finally got to it ;-; and yes!! it will be an entire freaking series of prince jongdae and his commoner gf, baekhee 🥺  
> i hope everyone enjoys this hehe
> 
> (updates depending on my mood LOL)

**_“Your Highness.”_ **

At the call, the entire kitchen staff stopped what they were doing immediately and looked at the Prince, bowing but he waved them off.

“Carry on please. I’m just bored and there’s one person I long to see.” The staff then immediately turns towards the petite lady in the corner, ironically holding a knife. The Lead Chef only sighs loudly, and tells his own staff to continue what they were doing as the Prince walks towards Baekhee, who has since put down the knife.

“My love,” he whispers low enough only for her to hear, and smiles warmly at her.

“You can’t be in here, my Prince.”

“What are they going to do? Tell on me?” Jongdae chuckles. “What are you doing?”

“I’m chopping mushrooms for the soup.” She goes back to doing just that, hoping the Prince would leave her alone. It's not like she wanted that, but it does feel a little weird having the Prince by her side in the middle of a Royal event, where he’s supposed to be at, and not behind the scenes.

Having the Prince in the kitchens is a normal occurrence, especially since their ‘relationship’ is out in the open, but again, Prince Jongdae is supposed to be entertaining his guests, not his girlfriend.

“I’m _really_ bored. Come dance with me.”

Baekhee only rolls her eyes as a reply.

“Come on! What can anyone do? I’m the Prince, and if I want to have _one_ dance with my girlfriend, no one can stop me.”

“My duties will,” Baekhee pauses, looking over his shoulder, “And apparently, so will my dad.” She continues chopping the next batch of mushrooms.

“Fine,” Jongdae sighs, and Baekhee was a little shocked that the Prince relented so easily, until she heard a desperate plead, “Please, Chef Byun?” She snaps her head towards where the Prince and her father, the Lead Chef, is, and her father shakes his head.

“Even if I say yes, you can’t. Baekhee’s not even dressed for the occasion. Would your parents be alright with this? I don’t want anyone to get into trouble.”

Jongdae sighs and almost stomps his feet upset (like a child), but he understood it was something beyond their means.

“I’ll see you later tonight after your duties, right?”

“I’ll be done late. You can sleep first if you’re tired.”

“And miss meeting you? Never.” The Prince gives her a quick peck to her temple, and goes back to the ballroom. She blushed, shyly smiling down towards the button mushrooms as the other staff teased her.

Later that night, Jongdae waits by the staff quarters like he usually does, to see Baekhee for a while before they sleep. He talks with some of the staff to pass time and had just finished talking to one of the guards when he sees a beautiful sight in front of him.

“Hi.”

“Hello, beautiful.” Jongdae looks her up and down, and holds both of her hands when she’s within reach.

“Like it?”

"Very much, yes. You're looking especially lovely tonight. The belle of the ball, might I add.”

Baekhee was in a knee-length white dress, and she locked her arms around his neck. 

“It’s the nicest pajamas I own. Because I want to give you the dance I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything. You never owe me anything.”

Baekhee pecks his jaw, “Let’s dance anyway?” She led them towards the gazebo and they swayed under the bright moonlight. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Jongdae kisses her nose, “God, my heart hurts from bursting with so much love all the time.”

“Sap,” Baekhee laughs, and Jongdae thinks he’d say all the cheesiest, corny jokes if it meant to hear the love of his life laugh like this all the time.

“It’s true though.” He twirls Baekhee around twice, making her laugh again, before he pulls her in closer and leans their foreheads against each other,

Baekhee’s bright smile turns a little solemn, “You're going to be away for three days.”

“I know.” Jongdae captures the other’s lips with his, and lifts her up a little as the kiss deepens, before they hear a door shut somewhere. Pulling away, Jongdae promises her, “I’ll be back sooner than you think, love. Wait for me.”

“Always.” He walks her back to the quarters, and kisses her hand, “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Oppa, and have a safe trip.” She tiptoes and gives Jongdae one quick kiss, before Baekhee opens the door behind her and disappears into the darkness.


End file.
